Steven Armstrong
Steven Armstrong was a United States Senator representing Colorado, as well as a candidate for the 2020 United States Presidential Election. He also was the benefactor for World Marshal, as well as its unofficial CEO. History Early Life Armstrong was born and raised in Texas. Prior to pursuing politics at the national stage, Armstrong played college football for the University of Texas, but joined the United States Navy due to a desire to serve his country, which also sacrificed his chances of going pro. However, although a member of the Navy, he never saw actual combat during his time in the service. By the time of 2018, he maintained his physique and even managed to enhance it further via nanomachines, in order to put his strength on par with a cyborg soldier. At some point, he moved to Colorado. Political Career Armstrong eventually ran for state senator of the state of Colorado. Armstrong was eventually elected to one of Colorado's senate seats. In 2016, Armstrong delivered a speech to increase his approval ratings, later expressing to his speech writer the belief that people only cared about the spin you put on it, and no longer cared about information control, or even right or wrong. The speech writer warned him that he would appear before a grand jury if his connection to Desperado was revealed, which Armstrong refuted, given his belief that ordinary citizens could not care less due to believing that money was the only thing that truly mattered. Armstrong also expressed a desire to actually remake America's position as the most powerful nation in the world and reclaim the American Dream, implying that he wanted to bring about another American Revolution, and compared himself to the true Sons of Liberty. Armstrong then dismissed him as he had other matters to attend to, although not before promising to talk to him soon. The conversation was later leaked onto the Internet. That same year, just as was feared by his speechwriter, he was investigated for his ties to World Marshal Inc., the world's largest PMC as well as the largest distributor of cybernetic parts. Despite this, he was still considered a presidential nominee for the 2020 elections, and was even considered to be a "shoo-in". Personality and Traits Armstrong was shown to be extremely nationalistic, expressing the desire to "reclaim the American Dream" by instigating another American Revolution after Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection and the Patriots' actions weakened America. Despite his patriotism, Armstrong held great resentment towards the "current" America: criticizing the war economy, the mass media, as well as the notion of "American pride". He wishes and plans for people to be able to fight for their own decisions, in accordance with more individualistic ideals. He believe in a very Darwinian heavy philosophy, "might makes right." In this regard, he viewed those who were "strong" as the ones deserving of dictating the laws of society, and that the "weak" should be purged so as to create a perfect world. He was very arrogant and he held a sarcastic attitude, when he spoke about the American people he was very cynical in his views often claiming that the people didn't care unless there was money involved or a good spin to it. Abilities and Skills Armstrong was a very strong individual that only got stronger with nanomachine implants. With these machines he grew to be superhumanly strong and durable. His strength lets him throw large objects such as Metal Gear Excelsius with very little to no effort as well as 5 Hammerhead helicopters. One of Armstrongs greatest attributes however is that his entire body was composed of nanomachines. These nanomachines would harden different parts of his skin in response to physical trauma. His skin, as a result of the hardening, would become highly resistant to physical damage, and combined with his increased healing speeds, rendered Armstrong virtually indestructible to nearly any form of blunt force. He also has a few other abilities such as being able to absorb certain forms of energy (such as energy from machinery). After absorbing the energy it increases his musclemass thus making him even stronger. He also seemed to have had a pseudo-electromagnetic ability, which allowed him to levitate nearby objects and throw them at targets. In addition, he could discharge his stored-up energy in the form of powerful shock-waves or fiery explosions through punching or stomping on the ground. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Main Article For more information please visti the Metal Gear Wiki page: Steven Category:Metal Gear Rising Category:Metal Gear Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains